Carry You Home
by Lia Croft
Summary: "E quando, nos braços dele, ela sentiu os últimos resquícios da vida se esvaírem de seu corpo, Rose somente pode esperar que tivesse lidado com as condições lhe imputadas pelo tempo da melhor forma possível." Oneshot, RoseScorpius. Ouro no VII Challenge da Nova Geração, do fórum 6vassouras.


**Fanfic escrita para o VII Challenge de Nova Geração, do fórum 6vassouras, e gentilmente betada por Morgana Elvendork.**

Debruçou-se sobre o parapeito da janela, mirando, lá em baixo, as já movimentadas ruas londrinas. Sentiu as guimbas de cigarro serem esmagadas pelo seu braço, e como se houvesse uma conexão entre um ato e outro, tossiu. Algumas gotículas de sangue foram liberadas, coisa que vinha se repetindo com cada vez mais frequência. Inspirou profundamente, tentando recuperar o fôlego, e se virou.

Seu apartamento estava_ terrível_. Havia uma infinidade de roupas sujas espalhadas pelo chão, objetos diversos se acumulando sobre a mesa de trabalho que outrora já fora tão arrumada, e havia _ele_, ressonando tranquilamente em sua cama. Ao ver Scorpius, sorriu imediatamente, a ternura brotando dentro si. As coisas com ele eram bem assim: instintivas. Ele a ensinara a pensar menos e sentir mais.

Lembrava-se até hoje de quando começaram a se envolver. Ela, farta do trabalho demasiadamente burocrático do Ministério, procurando apenas se distrair, e ele, tomando sua dose diária de whisky naquele pub imundo. Bebida, um pouco de persuasão, e surpreendentemente, compreensão: à primeira vista, Scorpius era apenas um miserável que enchia a cara para esquecer-se da vergonha que ser um Malfoy representava (as coisas não ficaram fáceis para sua família após a guerra, uma vez que esta fora comprovadamente aliada ao lado perdedor), mas ele também sabia ouvir, dar conselhos. Até então, sua mente jamais poderia ter concebido qualquer relação com ele. Isso ocorrera há quase três anos.

Seguindo o exemplo de sua mãe, Rose estava em constante ascensão dentro da instituição em que trabalhava. Hermione fora uma heroína de guerra: natural que admirasse-a e quisesse a orgulhar. Encontrou no meio profissional uma forma de realizar esse desejo. E, à medida que sua influência no ministério aumentava, ela _cansava-se_. Carga horária aumentada, o dobro de relatórios à serem preenchidos, cada vez menos tempo livre... Quase podia sentir sua vitalidade juvenil se esvaindo. Porém, nas poucas horas que tornava a encontrar aquele homem, conseguia invocar a sensação de liberdade novamente. Como se pudesse, nem que por algumas horas, esquecer do mundo ao seu redor e apenas rir de alguma piada idiota que ele contasse, ambos bêbados demais pra notar o quão ridículos soavam.

Ele a ajudou a dissolver algumas das suas convicções. Atraiu-a para seu modo precário de viver, seduzindo-a com a perspectiva de uma existência mais leve, espontânea. E a introduziu à nicotina.

A maneira como seus dedos tremiam ao segurar o cigarro evidenciava todo o seu nervosismo ante a ideia de dar sua primeira tragada. Sabia que, no momento que o fizesse, estaria puxando para seu pulmão nada menos do que quatro mil substâncias tóxicas - repetira-o para Scorpius um milhão de vezes, em meio à tantos outros argumentos medicamente fundados.

Mas o que a medicina nunca menciona em seus estudos é o quão_ fodidamente_ bem você se sente ao fumar.

Ofegou ao sentir uma pontada de dor no peito, levando ambas as mãos ao local de maneira imediata. Tinha consciência de que, neste exato instante, estava pagando pelo mau hábito. Desde sua última consulta no St. Mary, onde descobrira-se uma paciente irremediavelmente terminal, tais reflexões vinham a atormentando com incrível frequência.

Ainda conseguiu se surpreender levemente quando Scorpius, revelando-se mais acordado do que ela havia suposto, se levantou e caminhou até si, puxando-a delicadamente pela cintura enquanto murmurava um "Está tudo certo, Rose?". Apoiou a testa em seu peito desnudo, sentindo os fios rubros serem acariciados pelo amado, e suspirou com dolorido pesar.

Não, definitivamente não estava tudo certo.

Nada, nada, nada jamais estivera certo em sua vida. Durante os primeiros trinta anos, encontrara-se acorrentada às suas infinitas responsabilidades, ocupada demais em satisfazer os outros para se preocupar com a própria felicidade. E então, como um presente vindo dos céus (mesmo que os demais jamais houvessem de concordar com tal comparação), ele viera, para desestabilizar tudo que ela já tinha construído. _Ou para dar-lhe uma chance de começar tudo de novo_.

Chance que ela não poderia aproveitar. Todas as tolas promessas, esperançosos anseios, tudo que um dia almejou alcançar fora comprimido pelo câncer no insignificante período da expectativa de vida que o médico lhe apresentara: três meses.

Três meses que eram noventa dias que eram duas mil cento e sessenta horas que eram vinte nove mil e seiscentos minutos que totalizavam um milhão e setecentos e setenta e seis mil segundos.

Inspirou, o nariz tão perto da pele de Scorpius que ela podia distinguir facilmente as notas de almíscar, tabaco e menta que compunham o cheiro que ela mais gostava no mundo. Quantos segundos teria passado a compartilhar de seu doce alento, quantos minutos teriam sido dedicados a beijar seus lábios, quantas horas empregadas em memorizar cada traço de sua feição?

Sentiu vontade de chorar quando ele sacudiu-a ligeiramente, chamando por seu nome com mais urgência. Em sua cabeça, a viagem que eles tinham planejado há pouco mais de uma semana, antes da infeliz descoberta. Como Scorpius se sentiria ao saber que tinham seu tempo contado? Que muitos de seus planos jamais se concretizariam? Seu coração clamava para que ela poupasse-o do inferno que era saber que o sonho de ambos estava perto do fim.

Já bastava que ela sofresse, afinal.

Era indubitavelmente frustrante, como estar quase lá e nunca chegar - como se tempo e destino conspirassem conjuntamente para que ela se visse tomada pela melancolia. Ao pensar nisso, Rose sentia dentro de si uma amarga brasa queimar sem doer. De nada adiantava se rebelar: via-se vítima do universo, cujo único caminho era a aceitação.

E ela sabia disso.

Tal fato esteve evidente no modo como ela segurou o ímpeto de desabar, disfarçando sua oscilação emocional com o esboço de um sorriso e uma dúzia de palavras reconfortantes.

A aceitação também estava implícita no carinho especial que ela lhe dispensou dali em diante. Nos sorrisos cada vez mais fáceis de serem arrancados, nos beijos fervorosos, nos toques indecentes mais urgentes do que ele jamais poderia supor. Em um olhar terno repleto de recôndita tristeza, em um acariciar aparentemente despreocupado em seus cabelos platinados, em uma tragada longa -_ quanta ironia!_ - em seu cigarro. Scorpius havia a feito feliz, e durante os três meses que lhes restaram, Rose fez o que pode para retribuir.

E quando, nos braços dele, ela sentiu os últimos resquícios da vida se esvaírem de seu corpo, Rose somente pode esperar que tivesse lidado com as condições lhe imputadas pelo tempo da melhor forma possível.


End file.
